Music and Rainbow
by WolfChild111
Summary: Haruhi is stressed so goes to a club and makes a new friend. She feels like a sister to Haruhi but what will the Host club think of her? One possibly two shot. Enjoy :


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form.

The music was loud, the heavy bass and drums pounding in my skull as I walked down the steps to the club. _Why am I here?_ I asked myself as I looked around. _Oh yeah, dad_. He had commented on how I seemed stressed and had recommended this club. Apparently one of his friends worked there as a bartender for a few months before they started at his tranny bar. He said it was really nice and I had to agree. The walls were painted black and dark purple and the dance floor was twice the size of my apartment. There were tables surrounding the edge and private booths lining the walls. I liked it. It was only a 15 minute walk from my place and I wondered why I had never noticed it before. _Probably because I wasn't looking_.

I sighed and let the music wash over me. The song was by a heavy metal band I hadn't heard of but soon I found my rhythm and I began to dance, swaying my hips and waving my arms. I started smiling; I loved dancing but I never got the chance nowadays. I didn't like the formal dancing at the balls the Host Club threw, too regimented and difficult, but I loved this. It was a complete loss of control to everything but the music. How I had missed it.

All too soon the song ended and I went to get a drink before the next song came on, bumping into someone in my haste. "Sorry " I said, turning, "I wasn't..." I stopped. "That's ok," the girl said, "happens all the time." She smiled and I tried to smile back but I was too stunned.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a long sleeved black and red belly top and lace up black trousers with knee high black leather boots. But the thing that stunned me most was her hair. It was waist length and dyed about every colour you could imagine. Black, dark blue, yellow, light green, red, purple, pink, turquoise, dark green, orange; all in diagonal stripes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, swaying a little to the music. I shook my head, "yeah, sorry...it's just...your hair," I managed to stutter. She smiled broadly and placed a friendly hand on my arm, "it's alright; it shocks everyone a little when they first see it. What do ya think?" She asks, giving me a slow turn that just happens to be in time to the music. I find my voice, "it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." She giggles and offers her hand. "Name's Hanna but everyone calls me Rainbow cos of the hair." "Haruhi," I reply shaking her hand.

"Want to dance?" She asks. _She thinks I'm a guy_. She seems to sense my reluctance and laughs, "it's alright, I'm not coming on to you. I can tell you're a girl. I just want to dance with my new friend," she states simply. I smile at her as I take her hand. She leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing. We move perfectly together: all our steps are in sync and I relax, totally letting go of all the stress that has been bothering me, I surrender myself to the music and Rainbow's prompts.

Soon the music changes to a low, sexy melody and I catch a cheeky glint in her eyes that reminds me of the twins. She leans close so she can whisper into my ear. "Want to tease the boys a bit?" She asks giggling. I look around and see a number of guys dancing around us. Feeling dangerous I lean towards her, smiling evilly. "Let's make them drool," I murmur and she laughs. "Follow my lead," I hear her whisper as she places her arm on my shoulder and starts moving her hips against mine. I place my hand on her waist and mirror her movements. When we have their attention she moves back, turns around and starts doing what looks like an upright worm, swaying her hips and rippling her stomach. She was driving them wild. _If Tamaki could see me now,_ I thought. _Hell, if any of them saw this. _I laughed silently at the images that appeared.

We continued like this until the song ended. Rainbow slung an arm around my shoulders, breathing heavily. "Good job Haru," she gasped, smiling. I smiled back and wrapped my arm round her waist as we walked to the bar. "What do ya want then?" She asked. "Just water," I replied. "You sure?" I nodded, "alright then." She smiled at me and then leaned over the bar and yelled to the barman, "Hey! Mitsu!" He looked up and grinned when he saw who it was.

"Heya Bowie, what can I get for you?" He asked walking over. "Can I get a glass of cran and a large water, please Mitsy." "No problem kiddo," he said pouring the drinks. "There ya go girls," he said, placing them on the bar. "Mitsy, I'd like you to meet my friend Haruhi. Haru, this is Mitsu," she said taking the drinks, "I'll find a table," she whispered, walking off.

He smiled at me, "nice to meet you." "You too," I said, smiling back. "How much for the drinks?" I asked. He laughed, "your money's no good here doll. All your drinks are on the house." I was surprised, "you don't have to do that, I'm good for it." I said. He gave me a gentle smile. "I know you are but like I said, your money's no good." _Ok, now I was confused_.

He motioned for me to move closer and I did so hesitantly. "You're a friend of Bowie's, she don't have many. Did you notice how they avoid her on the dance floor?" I remembered seeing a gap in the dancers as I came in and nodded as realisation dawned. "They think she's weird. I'll admit she's a bit strange but she's a sweet kid, real friendly. I don't like how most people treat her so I reckon you 'aint most people. You're better than them and I admire that. So as long as I'm here, you don't pay a yen for your drinks, ok." I nodded, "I understand. Thank you" "No, thank _you_. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time." He gave me a smile and went off to serve other customers and I went to find Rainbow.

I found her at a table close to the dance floor. I sat next to her and we started talking. "So Haru, how old are you?" She asked between sips of cranberry juice. "Sixteen," I reply gulping down my own drink. The dancing had taken a lot out of me. "So you're in your first year of high school then. Cool. Which one do you go to?" "Ouran." She gasps, "No way, really?" I nod "that's awesome, you must be really smart. What do you want to do when you're older?" _Why all the questions?_ "I want to be a lawyer, like my mom." She smiles, "that's really sweet. She must be so proud of you." I smile sadly, "I like to think so. She died when I was five."

Her eyes drop and her smile mirrors mine, "I know how you feel, I lost my mom too, and my dad." I gasp, "How?" I ask. "Car accident when I was three. I don't remember them very well but I have some photos. Mostly wedding stuff." Her gaze turns wistful, "they looked so happy."

I take her hand and squeeze it gently. I felt so sorry for her. At least I had my dad to look after me, she had no one. "Who do you live with now?" She looked up and smiled, "I used to live with my foster parents, but they argued a lot as I got older so now I live here with their son, Nachi." I stared at her in disbelief. "You live here?" She nodded, "Nachi owns the club and we always got on well. He's a brother to me."

"So when my little sis calls up," says a voice from behind us, "crying, saying she's tired of having to listen to the folks rowing all the time, well!" A young man with long brown hair places a hand on Rainbows shoulder, "I'd be a bad brother if I didn't offer her a place to stay." She turns and smiles at him, "Heya Nachi, this is my new friend, Haruhi." He offers me a hand, "nice to meet you." He says, shaking my hand, a big smile on his face. "Nice to meet you too," I say, smiling back. He lets go and turns to Rainbow.

"Hey Bo-Bo, do you have something for me?" He asks, holding out his hand. She smiles and seems to conjure a flash-drive out of nowhere, which she places in his outstretched palm. He grins and kisses her forehead. "Thanks sis. You're the best." She smiles and shrugs, "it was no trouble." "I'm serious. You're a life saver." He catches my puzzled look and hold up the flash drive. "Accounts. I'm useless at maths but Bo-Bo's a real whiz. She'd be in Ouran if we could afford it."

I smile and turn to Nachi, "I happen to be a scholarship student at Ouran and I also happen to be in the same club as the Chairman's son. If you let me know what day would be good for you both I'm sure I can convince them to let you take the exam." _God, I sounded like Kyoya._ Her eyes brighten and she grins, even her brother looks a bit surprised at my offer. "Really?" She asks and I nod. Nachi rubs the back of his head, "If you're sure?" "Absolutely," I lean a little closer to him, "Don't worry about the financial side of things, I'm sure I can get a sponsor for her." I whisper. He gives me a shocked look, then smiles. "Anytime next week is fine." "Alright then," I say.

A fight breaks out on the dance floor and Nachi has to excuse himself and rush off to sort it out leaving us alone again. Rainbow immediately gives me a bone-crushing hug that's similar to Tamaki's. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She squeals. I hug her back and then gently prise myself from her grasp, smiling. "Anything for a friend." She grins back at me.

"So, what kind of club is it?" She asks, picking up her drink. "It's a Host Club," she gave me a confused look so I sighed and explained. "It's where handsome boys with too much time on their hands, entertain ladies with too much time on their hands." She tilts her head and looks thoughtful, "so, it's kind of like a reverse harem," she states. _Why do people always call it that_? "And you're a ...customer?" She giggles. "No I'm a host. I accidently broke an 8 million yen vase while looking for a place to study. They thought I was a boy because I was wearing normal clothes instead of the uniform, so Kyoya, the Cool type host, gave me a quota to fill as a way of paying back my debt."

She raises her eyebrows, "so the whole school thinks you're a boy?" She whistles, "this Kyoya guy is good. He has blackmail material _for_ his blackmail material." She stills and looks thoughtful, "I don't like him," she states. I laugh, "If you think it's that bad, his nickname is 'the Shadow King'." We both start laughing. When we finally stop we have tears in our eyes, "that's a good one, who else have you got?"

"Well, first we have Tamaki, the prince type. He's a bit...odd. He insists on referring to himself as my 'daddy'," she starts giggling, "and Kyoya is 'mommy'." She starts laughing her head off. When she calms down I continue, "He has blo..." she holds up a hand to stop me. "No descriptions, describe what they are like too me. I want to see if I can guess who's who when I meet them." I think about it for a moment before answering. "It's a bit of an odd request but I think it will be interesting." _Now I am __**definitely**__ sounding like Kyoya._ She smiles.

"Next we have the twins, Hikaru and Karou, the mischievous type, you'll spot them right away. Please note that Hikaru is more dominant and protective; Karou is more sensitive and sensible. It will help you tell them apart. Then there's Mitsukuni or Hunny – Senpai, the boy Lolita type, he is super sweet and adores cake but he is also a martial arts champion though he doesn't look it. And lastly we have Takashi or Mori-sempai, the wild type. He's Hunny-Senpai's cousin and you rarely see them apart, he's very quiet and rarely speaks more than a sentence at a time. He mostly speaks in grunts, he's also national Kendo champion." She looks impressed, "well, I can't wait to meet them." She says standing up and pulling onto the dance floor.

We danced until two am and she looked really sad when I said I had to go. "I don't want my dad to worry," I said as I hug her goodbye. "It's alright, I had loads of fun." She looks at me cutely, "come back tomorrow?" She says in a babyish voice. "Of course!" I laugh. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I'm stunned. She just shrugs and says nonchalantly "I kiss all my friends, it's no big." I blush and give her another hug. "See you tomorrow Haru!" She calls. "See you tomorrow Bowie." I call back.

When I finally get home I don't even bother to change, I just collapse on the bed and pull the covers over me. I don't wake up until noon. I rush through my homework and quickly make dad dinner for when he gets home. I write him a note saying I was going to the club tonight and that I would be back late. This night is pretty much the same, as is Sunday, we chat, we dance and we have a laugh. For the first time I'm glad I have a girl friend who I can talk to. I feel comfortable with Bowie and I trust her. The more I learn about her the more I think of her as a best friend; maybe even a sister. It makes a change from the usual antics of the Host Club. A nice, colourful one.

On Monday I go to school tired, but happy. The whole day seems to pass like a breeze and the twins don't annoy me as much as usual. It isn't until after Host Club that the questions begin. "Haruhi, are you feeling alright. You seemed a bit off today." I smile at him, "I'm fine Kyoya-Senpai, great in fact" He gave me a strange look but shrugs and returns to his laptop as my phone beeps. Everyone looks at me strangely. As far as they knew I only had the Host Club in my contacts, so they all looked puzzled when they saw my smile.

It was a text from Bowie; we'd exchanged numbers last night. _**Can't wait 2 c u, r u cumin 2nite?**_ **Xx** I beam and start texting back. "Who's that Haruhi?" Hikaru asks. "A friend," I reply walking towards the doors. I delete the text I had written and start dialling her number; I had a sudden urge to speak to her. She picked up as I reached the doors.

"_Heya Haru, what's up?"_

"_Heya Bowie, nothing much I just wanted to talk." _I say, entering the corridor and closing the door behind me.

"_Are you still at school?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I'm there too. My mama works as a history teacher to the third years. She left some homework's in her classroom but she was too busy to get them so I offered. I was kinda hoping I'd bump into you."_

"_I'm just finishing Host Club"_

"_Where's that"_

"_Music room 3"_

"_I know where that is. You wait in there; I'll be up in a couple of minutes"_

"_Ok, see you"_

"_See you,"_ she hung up.

I turn and open the door to find the twins sprawled on the floor. "Were you two eavesdropping?" I ask, getting mad. "Who's Bowie?" growls Hikaru.

(I'm going to move out of Haruhi's point of view for this bit as she is too angry to keep up a commentary)

"Oh Haruhi," wails Tamaki, "How could you have got a boyfriend without telling Daddy. How am I supposed to approve of this boy if we haven't been properly introduced? Oh Mommy! Our little girl's been led astray by a boy we haven't met!" He moans, wrapping himself around Kyoya's leg. "That does explain your mood," the raven haired boy mused. "Tamaki! Get off me!" He hissed at the blonde who retreated to his corner and murmured to the mushrooms there, "Mommy hates Daddy."

Hikaru had picked himself up off the floor during Tamaki's tirade and was now standing directly in front of Haruhi. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked again. Haruhi is silent. "Well! Is he!" Hikaru yelled. Then Haruhi snapped.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. It is absolutely none of your business who I date." She yelled stepping towards the retreating twin, who she followed, shouting at the top of her voice. "You have no control over who I spend my time with and I cannot understand what makes you think you do." At this Tamaki jumps in, "exactly, as her father I..." She whirls to face him. "You are not my father Senpai. You have no rights either!" She screams, sending him back to his corner.

She was too angry to notice Rainbow standing in the doorway, watching. Seeing her friend was distressed she walked into the room towards her. The members of the Host club who weren't being yelled at were too busy watching Haruhi blow her top to notice the colourful girl.

"And for your information, no. I am not dating Bowie." The girl smirked at this and continued walking. "Because Bowie isn't like that. Bowie isn't even..." She stopped when she felt two hands on her shoulders and a soft "Shhh" in her ear. Rainbow began to gently rub her shoulders and stroke her spine, soothing her. When she felt Haruhi had calmed down she wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

The boys were stunned as they watched 'their' Haruhi relax in this strange girl's arms. A single thought running through their heads, _who is she?_

Rainbow was the first to break the silence that surrounded them. "Now Haru, how about you apologise to your friends for yelling at them, hmm," she crooned. "No." Haruhi murmured, tilting her head so it was resting against Rainbow's and keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Haruhi," she started swaying on the spot with Haruhi, "don't be difficult." She said, pouting. "Be the better man and apologise first. Because you know how stubborn they can be, hey." She smirked and so did Haruhi. "Yeah" she looked up at the guys, "Hikaru, Tamaki, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I over reacted and I apologise."

Rainbow smiled at her, "see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Now she turned to the two boys and fixed them with an icy glare. The room temperature dropped a few degrees. _Interesting. And here I was thinking I was the only one who could do that_, mused Kyoya. "Now you" she stated, coldly. Hikaru opened his mouth, "and I want why" she added. He shot her a small glare before continuing.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. We shouldn't have eavesdropped and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and demanded answers," said Hikaru sadly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions either. I'm sorry," Tamaki drooped. Haruhi looked at them and smiled, "I forgive you."

(Back to Haru)

Rainbow beamed and gave me a quick squeeze. "Thank you," I whispered, "anytime babe." She murmured, nuzzling my cheek. I smiled. While dancing we had developed a code between us, the cheek nuzzle translated to, 'want to tease the boys a bit?' I simply had to lift a hand, right for 'yes', left for 'no', both for 'later'. I raised both hands and then turned and gave her a hug.

When I let her go I stepped to the side to allow the boys to get a glimpse of what she was wearing. Today it was a ripped black lace belly top, thigh length red tartan skirt with fishnets, her boots and a black leather belt with a silver skull buckle. They all looked impressed. (If any artists would like to sketch Rainbow please let me know)

"Not exactly how I pictured you meeting them," I drawl. She giggles, "it's ok, as long as I still get to play guess who." I nod, "be my guest." She does a little jump in the air and claps her hands. "Oh, goodie. New toys to play with." Now it's my turn to giggle as all but Mori blanche as she walks up and down the room pointing and muttering.

Suddenly she jumps up and turns around pointing towards Tamaki. "I place a curse upon your prince!" She shrieks in a witchy voice and I start to laugh as Tamaki practically flies behind Kyoya screaming, "Mommy! Help! Don't let the witch curse me!" Kyoya groaned.

She then turns to the twins, "the younger of you shall perish in flames," she gasps her eyes wide and her gaze blank. "No, Hikaru, I don't want to burn," yells Hikaru as Kaoru clutches him to his chest. "I won't let that happen Karou."

She then turned to Hunny and Mori. She pulled a cupcake out of nowhere, _how does she do that?_ And threw it towards them. Mori caught the cake and handed it to Hunny. "Thank you Takashi" "hmm," he grunted.

I couldn't take anymore so I collapsed on the floor laughing so hard I thought my lungs would burst. Bowie was laughing with me but not so hard as to join me on the floor. After a few minutes, when breathing becomes a problem, we quieten down. "Did you enjoy that?" She asks breathlessly. I can only nod. "Good," she says.

She regains her composure and states, almost robotically. "The blonde one is Tamaki as you said he was afraid of black magic and he squeals like a girl." "Hey!" She smirks.

"'Mommy' is definitely Kyoya as he is the one Tamaki turns to when he is in trouble." She gave Kyoya a look, "I don't get how you can let him call you 'Mommy' without ripping his head off?" "Practice," he stated smirking. This caused another "Hey!" from Tamaki.

She then turned to the twins. "The one being clutched is Hikaru, the one doing the clutching is Kaoru." They stared at her in disbelief. "How could you tell?" They asked incredulously. "When I said the younger would burn, one pair of eyes widened in fear, while the other looked puzzled. I knew that the fear filled eyes would be Hikaru's as he cares more about Karou than Karou does, also I knew Kaoru would be too busy trying to work out what I was doing." The other hosts turn to me. "She's right, well done." I said.

She just shrugged and turned to Hunny and Mori. She pointed at the small blonde then the tall brunette. "Hunny. Mori." "And your reasons?" I ask. She turns and points again, "he eats cake, he grunts." I give her a look, "What. It was the easiest way without pranking them. I did the others like that to make you laugh but I'm not going to make two of the world's top martial artists cross with me." Everyone gives her a look, "what! I'm not stupid."

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Asks Kyoya. She stands up straight, raises her arms and puts on a showman's voice. "I am Hanna. Magician and accountant extraordinaire," she lowers her arms and twirls a purple curl between her fingers, "but everyone calls me Rainbow because of the hair."

"So that's how you do it!" I suddenly shout. She looks puzzled, "do what?" "The 'stuff out of thin air' thing," she nods and then walks over to Hunny-senpai and pulls another cupcake out his ear. Upon seeing his face light up she then pulls two more from Mori-Senpai's and three from Usa-chan.

She watched as he happily devoured each one, smiling the whole time. When he had finished the last one he asked, "are there any more?" She tilted her head, "do you want more?" He nodded, "and bigger?" He nodded and grinned. "Yes please!"

She stroked her chin, "alright but this is the last one. The rest of you might like to see this," she said as she walked towards one of the tables. She stood in front of it with her fingers on her temples. Kyoya looked at me and I shrugged, I had no idea what she was going to do. She raised her arms above her head, "as you can see there is nothing up my sleeves. Hunny, I want you to think about the kind of cake you want, ok." He nodded and shut his eyes tightly, thinking hard.

"1,2,3" she clapped and on the table appeared an enormous, three tiered, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cake. Everyone stared at it in awe. She turned to the blonde boy who still had his eyes shut. "This is a nice one Hunny, you couldn't decide on just one flavour could you?" He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. "Ohhh, can I eat it?" He asked. "Be my guest," she said, laughing as he attacked the cake.

Then she walked over to Mori-senpai and gave him a tube of toothpaste. "It's a special anti-cavity one for children who consume high levels of sugar. I thought he could use it." He tilted his head and gave her a small smile, "thank you," he rumbled. She nodded and gave him a soft smile, before turning and walking back to me.

"Need a ride home?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled, "get your stuff then, I brought the bike". I grinned; 'the bike' was her 3 year old purple Suzuki motorcycle. She had been riding bikes since she was ten and this one had been a thirteenth birthday present from Nachi. It was her pride and joy.

"Let's go," I said after I retrieved my bag. "But I want to say goodbye," she says, pouting. "Alright." I walk towards the doors and Rainbow turns to them. "Sorry but I have to go, I was meant to be picking up some homework's for my mama. I hope to see you again." She turns to go but then stops, "you should all come by the club some time." "What club?" asked Karou. "My brother's club, it's called 'The Joint'," she handed them some cards with the address. "If you want free drinks at the bar, tell them that Bowie sent you." They all stare at her and I fight the urge to giggle. "Bowie, are you coming?" I call. "Yeah, see ya guys" she sang waving as she left.

"That's Bowie" cried Hikaru. "No wonder she got mad" said Karou.

Hope you liked it. I'm considering writing another chapter for this one once I get 20 reviews so let me know what you think. You don't have to review but it does make me smile xx Wolfie


End file.
